A Trip to the Past
by DarkJadeKitsune22
Summary: Kagome and Sango bring Kagome's cousin Kari, to the past with them so they can defeat Naraku. Can they beat him and find love at the same time? Plz read! This is my first one!
1. Chapter 1

_A Trip to the Past_

_Chapter 1_

_Kari looked gloomily out of the window. Her mom had up and moved them again. Except this time, they were moving halfway around the world. Japan. Oh, how the name haunted her. The uniforms, customs, and history she was looking forward to. The school, the work, and new people…not so much. "At least I get to see Kagome," she thought sleepily. By the time I woke up, we were pulling into the shrine. "We're here," my mom cried happily. "Aunt Shika! Kari! You're finally here!" Kagome said coming down the steps. I gave her a hug, and noticed a girl about my age, a little bit older standing behind her. She had mocha colored eyes and beautiful, long, chocolate colored hair. "Kari, this is my friend Sango. Sango, this is my almost sister Kari." We sized each other up and I was surprised to find that I instantly liked her. All of Kagome's other friends I found annoying and loud. But, all was well because whoever can help me with my secret is certainly welcome. Sango scared by breaking the silence and saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you." _

_Chapter 2_

_Sango, Kari, and I spent the rest of the day hanging out and helping her unpack. I kept trying to figure out what was wrong with Kari. She kept opening her mouth to tell us something, and just closed it again. "I know!" I exclaimed, "We can have a sleepover in my room! Then we can talk and play the whole night! __That way Inuyasha can't try to bring us back," __I added under my breath. They must have heard me, because they both started laughing. A year ago, I told Kari all about Shippo, Inuyasha, Naraku, Miroku, and all of our battles and adventures we had together. At first she didn't believe me, but she got used to it. _

_A few hours later…_

_Kari and I knocked on Kagome's door, and compared whose pj's were cuter. I thought mine were the cutest. A dark green tank that said "Baby Doll" on the front and "Not" on the back with green booty shorts. Kari thought hers were the cutest with a light blue tank that said "Dreams" and black booty shorts. While we discussed this, Kagome opened her door, and her pj's were petal pink with a tank that said "Princess" and black booty shorts. We looked at each other and busted out laughing. Except for the colors and the words, we were wearing the same pj's. A few hours later of pranking, pizza, and dancing, Kari opened her mouth and said, "I have a very important secret to tell you guys…"_

_Plz Review!! I hope you liked it!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_I have to tell you guys a secret……._

"What is it," I asked. "Well, you know the kitsune you guys were telling me about…..he is my little brother. I'm a pure black kitsune and the last of my kind. Yes, I know Shippo's hair is red, but I was adopted and he's my younger brother." Kari said stuttering over the last part. "What! Why didn't you tell us?" Sango asked. "Because, I didn't want to give you false information. All I remember from when I was little is a blue hair bow, a platinum collar with blue sapphires on it and darkness. Total darkness. And a voice that said, "I'm going to get you….you will be my queen…together we will rule the world….with the help of the sacred jewel." She finished, shuddering at the end.

When Kari finished, I couldn't believe my ears! We finally find a relative of Shippo's and she's a kitsune that may be able to help us defeat Naraku. Inuyasha's going to have a lot to say about this….

_A few centuries earlier…_

**"Feh… where are Kagome and Sango? Just because Kagome found another person to help defeat Naraku, doesn't mean they can take all day to find her….She's probably a human wench anyway…" an impatient hanyou says to himself. "Brother, you really should have more patience… spending more time with you makes me think that they're not here so that they don't have to deal with you." A silky voice said behind him. "Shut up Kantou! I don't need you telling me where they are and why there not here! Kagome's probably just picking up some ramen for me!" Inuyasha huffed behind him. "And stop calling me brother! I left you to die for a reason you know! Just like Alou and Seshomarru left me!" Inuyasha finished with a growl. Seshomarru and Alou. The two perfect killing machines. Each one hated him for the same reason: He was a halfbreed. Everybody always just looked at him and got mad. His ears drooped a little. Kantou must have sensed his sudden attitude change and jumped into the tree with him. "Brother, everything will be alright. Not everybody judges us because we are halfbreeds. Kagome and Sango didn't from what you told me. And I bet you this new person they are bringing won't either. So just cheer up." Kantou finished with a grin. Inuyasha's ears perked up a little bit. "Yah! I shouldn't care what they think! You give really good pep talks Kantou. I guess I shouldn't have left you. Having a little brother is fun!"**


End file.
